Cambiando los papeles
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Ahora es el turno de Kushina para rescatar a la damisela en apuros de Minato...¿Que pasaria si fuera secuestrado por un enemigo tan insignificante como lo es un resfriado? Les apuesto a que muchas como yo quisieran rescatar al chico de cabellos dorados


_Este es mi primer Fic, y me llena de orgullo saber que sera un MinaKushi, así es que si lo notan muy raro, ya saben porque es, pero les prometo que en cuanto le agarre la onda a todo esto, daré lo mejor de mi, también se que tienen todo el derecho de escribir lo que quieran en los reviews, así que solo les pido que por favor, no sean tan duros, recuerden que apenas estoy empezando, pero si decidí hacerlo es porque soy una persona decidida y no quiero quedarme con el: que hubiera pasado si xD_

_La canción que me atreví a poner en los labios de Kushina es "Bad Reputation" en la versión de Avril Lavigne por si les interesa :)_

**IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

__sin mas por el momento los dejo con mi pequeño orgullo

**CAMBIANDO LOS PAPELES**

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que un joven Shinobi la salvara de un trágico destino aquel día, en el que había descubierto a un nuevo Minato, uno muy diferente, capaz y dispuesto a protegerla, uno que había elogiado su cabello, y que desde entonces hacia que su corazón se estremeciera y sintiera un agradable vacío en el estomago. Cuatro meses después eran muy buenos amigos, si no es que los mejores, sin embargo, algo inquietaba a Kushina, y sabia perfectamente lo que era, deseaba fervientemente poder agradecerle tan heroico acto, ya que un simple gracias por parte de ella se le hacia insuficiente, deseaba, si fuera posible, recompensarlo de una manera un poco equivalente a lo que había hecho el chico de mirada de cielo, sin embargo no se le ocurría la manera, así que se dedicaba a vivir todos los días de manera alegre y alegrárselos a Minato hasta que, ya fuera el destino, Kami, u otra persona le iluminara el camino para retribuirle el haber salvado su vida.

* * *

><p>Ese día Minato se despertó con cierta dificultad, lo cual era muy inusual en el, ya que para el, cada día de entrenamiento o misiones era una lección nueva, un paso que acortaba su largo y arduo camino hacia el cumplimiento de su sueño de ser el mejor Hokage reconocido por todos los aldeanos, además de que disfrutaba encontrarse con todos sus amigos, y en especial, con cierta chica que con su simple presencia le iluminaba el día, no importaba que tan difícil o pesada se encontrara la situación para el, al ver esos ojos violetas mirándolo, esa sonrisa que deslumbraba mas que el mismo sol y ese rojo cabello tan hermoso que reflejaba su personalidad: fuerte, llameante, brillante, apasionada, efusiva, incluso cuando era revuelto por el viento se podía ver a la mismísima Kushina en el, impaciente, activa, rebelde, en si, movimiento, eso es lo que era la Uzumaki, la que hacia que su vida dejara de ser aburrida y monótona y se convirtiera en un remolino de sensaciones y emociones que lo hacían sentir completo.<p>

Pero no ese día, sentía una pesadez en todo su ser que pareciera que la cama tuviera unos enormes brazos que lo sujetaban al colchón impidiéndole levantarse, pero una caprichosa cama no lograría retener a Minato Namikaze, ¡ah no! Le demostraría a las sabanas que él era mas fuere que ellas. Después de un gran esfuerzo logro pararse, y continuo con su rutina, un poco mas apresurado de lo normal ya que no quería comenzar tarde ese día, al parecer ya se sentía mejor, pareciera que ya era el mismo, y sin mas que hacer, se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento, pero en cuanto piso el umbral, esa pesadez extraña volvió a apoderarse de él.

* * *

><p>Amaneció en la pequeña aldea de Konoha y se podía observar a Kushina quien se encontraba muy feliz pues era el día libre de Minato y de ella también, por lo que podría dedicarse a compensar el favor que le hizo en el pasado el rubio daba pequeños brinquitos cantando una canción que sin que ella se diera cuenta, la describía perfectamente.<p>

_I don't give a damn_

_'Bout my reputation_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

_An' I don't really care_

_If ya think I'm strange_

_I ain't gonna change_

_An' I'm never gonna care_

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_So why should I care 'bout my bad reputation._

_Oh no, not me!_

A lo lejos reconoció a cierto chico y una sonrisa malvada se coloco en su rostro, con el sigilo característico de una kunoichi se acercó sin que el chico se percatara de su presencia, se posiciono detrás de su oreja y con toda la potencia que le permitieron sus pulmones le grito la última estrofa de la canción. El chico cayo al suelo con una única frase retumbando en la cabeza: "_Oh no, not me!_".

-¡ESTAS LOCA O QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE TOMATE!—Le grito Fugaku

-COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME TOMATE TTEBANE!—Le recriminó la pelirroja

- PUES TU FUISTE LA QUE EMPEZO CON LAS AGRECIONES – El chico comenzó a limpiarse sus ropas

- ¡NI QUE FUERA PARA TANTO, PARECES UNA NIÑITA!— Lo miro un tanto indignada

- EL HECHO DE QUE MINATO SOPORTE TODAS TUS ESTUPIDECES NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TODOS ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A HACERLO— La miro de la mima manera

La chica de los ojos violetas solo necesitó escuchar ese nombre para recordar lo que tenia que hacer.

-Para empezar, todo esto es tu culpa ttebane!—Declaro cruzándose de brazos

- ¡¿Mi culpa? Ahora si te hicieron daño los 15 platos de Ramen que te comiste en el desayuno—Afirmo el Uchiha

- Si, es tu culpa, si no te hubieras atravesado en mi camino con esa cara que me provoca molestarte, nada de esto habría pasado, además no fueron 15, solo me alcanzo para comprar 9 ttebane!—Contesto un tanto indignada

- Como es que dices que tenía… - Pero no termino la oración, ya que la pelirroja se había ido corriendo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

- No tengo tiempo de tus tonterías Fugaku baka, esta vez te has salvado ttebane!—le grito desde lejos la chica. Por su parte, el chico solo se limito a mirarla con una gota de sudor en su cabeza al estilo anime.

* * *

><p>En uno de los campos de entrenamiento, se podía observar a un joven rubio tratando de concentrar su chakra en su mano derecha, sin embargo, le resultaba mas difícil que otros días, si bien, aun no lograba dominar la técnica, esta vez lo estaba haciendo como si fuera el primer día de entrenamiento y no uno después de 8 meses, y sintiéndose agotado hasta mas no poder, callo de rodillas, trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron y se le comenzó a nublar la vista, se quedo en el suelo preguntándose que le pasaba y cuanto tardarían en encontrarlo, ya que muy pocos sabían que se encontraba en la aldea y donde realizaba este especial entrenamiento, comenzó a dejarse vencer por una nube interna de inconciencia, y se percato de que ya estaba comenzando a soñar o a alucinar, pues le pareció escuchar a lo lejos una melodía que lo hizo sonreír pues era la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado y lo mejor era que se sabia su nombre.<p>

* * *

><p>Para la intrépida Uzumaki ya era tarde, así que decidió correr lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, su destino, el "campo de entrenamiento secreto" como solía llamarlo, pues se sentía orgullosa de ser una de las pocas personas que sabían de su ubicación, y de qué Shinobi realizaba sus entrenamientos "especiales" ahí. Las otras personas que sabían del paradero del campo eran el sensei y el mejor amigo de su salvador: Jiraiya, y Fugaku.<p>

Ya estaba llegando, y logro observar a su amigo muy concentrado, sin embargo, al ver que caía de rodillas, le hizo preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaría entrenando, pero una preocupación creció en su interior cuando lo vio caer totalmente, así que sin saber como, corrió aun mas rápido, y creció dentro de si un sentimiento de impotencia, deseo ser igual, no, mas rápida que su amigo para acudir en su auxilio, y decidió liberar el miedo en lo único que ocupaba su mente

-Minato! – Grito la chica con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad para ella, llego junto a su amigo, lo volvió a llamar, pero este no respondió, lo observo detenidamente y logro atisbar un leve tono rojo en las mejillas del rubio, le toco la frente y se percato de lo que sucedía, ¡tenia fiebre! Y una muy elevada, o al menos eso le pareció, y sin pensarlo lo levanto del suelo y o llevo en su espalda, no sabia que hacer, Tsunade-sama se encontraba lejos de Konoha, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la entrada del apartamento del Namikaze, entro y lo coloco en un sillón que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, corrió a la cocina, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, tratar de bajar esa fiebre, y rezarle a Kami por que no fuera algo mas que un refriado. La tarea no era difícil para ella, pues llevaba tiempo viviendo sola, y había aprendido a cuidarse sola. El tiempo paso y conforme la fiebre de su amigo bajaba, lo hacia también su preocupación, cuando observo que su semblante estaba mas relajado, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, y fue cuando entro en un dilema, pues no creía que un plato de Ramen instantáneo ayudara a su amigo a mejorarse, y no es que fuera una mala cocinera, la verdad era que nunca o había intentado, así que rebusco entre las cosas de su amigo y se sorprendió al ver que tenia una despensa muy bien surtida y ordenada y como enviado por el mismo Kami, encontró un recetario, en el que su amigo había marcado lo que era al parecer, sus platillos favoritos, yo comenzó a darle una ojeada, y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que todos los platillos marcados eran diferentes formas de preparar Ramen, sonrió para si misma, ya que siempre había pensado que cuando la acompañaba a comer Ramen a su puesto favorito, lo hacia mas por su acostumbrada cortesía que por gusto. La siguiente vez que lo invitara a acompañarla se sentiría mas aliviada, e incluso prometió que si ese día las cosas salían bien y su amigo se recuperara, ella pagaría la cuenta, si eso haría. Y sin nada mas que se lo impidiera, se dispuso a prepara el platillo que le pareció mas delicioso (después de esto, le pediría el recetario al ex rubio afeminado), de vez en cuando se asomaba hacia la sala para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y después de una hora (nunca antes se había observado a una Kushina tan paciente) todo salió bien, el Ramen estaba listo y la cocina, aunque quedo mas desordenada de lo que nunca antes había estado, estaba sana y salva, suspiro con alivio, pues temía, entre otras cosas, que terminara incendiando el departamento de su amigo.

Regreso a la sala para esperar a que esos ojos de un profundo azul se abrieran, y se tranquilizo al ver a un Minato profundamente dormido y sonriente, esa sonrisa acababa de entrar en su lista de sonrisas favoritas, se sonrojo al notar que todas sus sonrisas favoritas eran provenientes de él, cuando cerraba sus ojos y curvaba sus labios, o cuando miraba con un brillo especial y dejaba ver unos blancos y relucientes dientes que parecían dejarla ciega ante tanta luz, o bien, esa misma sonrisa deslumbrante, pero con la profundidad de los intensos mares ocultada por sus parpados y una de sus manos alojada en su nuca y esta nueva, que dejaba ver a un Minato lleno de alegría, calma, serenidad aun mayores a las que solían acompañar a la personalidad del rubio, y por un momento Minato Namikaze parecía ser el hombre (así es, ya no había rastro del niño afeminado que solía ser para los ojos violetas) mas indefenso del planeta, pero eso no preocupo a la pelirroja, pues ahí estaba ella para protegerlo, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a provocar el mas mínimo cambio en el estado de humor de su salvador, así es, Kushina Uzumaki estaba a su lado, velando su sueño, cuidando de él, protegiéndolo. En ese momento sonrió aun mas, pues se dio cuenta de que esta era la mejor forma de agradecerle a su amigo por aquel día en que le devolvió la esperanza. Ese día los papeles se habían intercambiado, ahora el chico rubio era la damisela en apuros y la pelirroja el príncipe fuerte y valiente que acudía a su recate, y a pesar de que ella había sufrido demasiado por verlo tan enfermo, confesaba que valía la pena todo su esfuerzo pues a cambio recibió un regalo invaluable, y si algún día su amigo le preguntaba como le pagaría este favor, ella estaba segura de que la respuesta seria: - No hay deuda alguna ttebane! Volteo una vez mas a ver al chico de cabellos dorados y seguía exactamente igual a como se encontraba cuando ella comenzó a perderse en sus propios pensamientos, y se pregunto: ¿Qué estaría soñando su amigo que le provocaba tal alegría?, realmente comenzó a crecer la duda dentro de ella, ya que existían muy pocos secretos (si no es que ninguno) entre ellos, y si no fuera porque sabia que su amigo aun no estaba del todo bien, sabia que lo despertaría reclamándole la causa de su sonrisa. Y como si se lo hubiera preguntado al Namikaze en voz alta y como si este la hubiera escuchado, su amigo le respondió, solo una palabra salió de sus labios, y si no la hubiera dicho con tanta caridad, la chica de los ojos violetas habría pensado que escucho mal, pero no era así, esa era la palabra que había dicho el chico, o mejor dicho, ese era el nombre que causaba su felicidad

-Kushina—Después de esta palabra, la sonrisa regreso.

Ella no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado –Imposible—susurro para si misma. Y como si él la hubiera escuchado una vez mas, aclaro la duda ella – Kushina – ya no había duda, ella se había convencido de lo que había escuchado, y noto como el sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, y una vez mas sintió como brincaba y se aceleraba su corazón y como su estomago parecía dejarle un vacío que hacia cosquillas, exactamente lo mismo que sintió ese día en el que él la tenia en sus brazos y la miraba de una manera tan intensa que parecía otra persona. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió, además de admitir, que estaba enamorada de Minato Namikaze, esta confesión seria solo para ella y se quedaría guardada dentro de esa sala con un rubio de ojos azules semi inconsciente y una pelirroja de ojos violetas sonrojada, y si alguien mas le cuestionaba sobre ello, ella lo negaría con un movimiento de cabeza pero recordando dentro de si este momento.

* * *

><p>Era poco mas de medio día, en la sala del departamento de Minato Namikaze se observaba al mismo aun dormido mostrando la misma alegría a través de su rostro y a una Kushina Uzumaki arrodillada a un lado del sofá y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, que a su vez se encontraban descansando a la orilla del sofá a pocos centímetros del rostro de él. De repente, unos ojos azules como el mismo mar se abrieron, llenos con un poco de duda al no recordar lo que había pasado antes, y extrañados por hallarse en un lugar que, es cierto que conocía a la perfección, no tenia la mas remota idea del momento en el que había legado allí, y ya estaba comenzando a creer que tal vez nunca se había levantado de la cama, cuando giro levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar la cara de la chica con la que hace unos momentos estaba soñando. Como temiendo que fuera solo un producto de su imaginación, rozo uno de esos mechones de fuego intenso y verifico que se sentía exentamente como aquella vez que la tubo en sus brazos, así que concluyo que era real, se quedo admirándola por indefinido tiempo, solo Kami sabe cuanto, y dejo las preguntas a un lado, sabia que para ellas había tiempo, y no era precisamente ese, y no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que volvió a caer dormido y se adentro en un sueño que al descubrir a su acompañante, tengan por seguro que era muy similar al anterior.<p>

* * *

><p>El día comenzaba a tornarse mas naranja, faltaban unas horas para el atardecer, cuando los dos jóvenes fueron despertados por un ruido que, al principio les resulto extraño y a la vez molesto, pues estaba arruinando un bello sueño por parte de ambos, pero unos segundos después, los dos no pudieron evitar despertar, pues sus estómagos exigían alimento.<p>

-Kushina?—pregunto el antes enfermo fingiendo una confusión que para nada sentía.

-¡Mina-chan! ¿Estas mejor?—le pelirroja lo miraba con cierta ansiedad.

- Si, me siento mejor, pero… ¿qué paso? No recuerdo nada –

-Pues es una larga historia… fui al campo de entrenamiento y te vi practicando tú técnica rarita del chakra, después caíste de rodillas, creí que estabas cansado, pero después caíste completamente y me asuste demasiado ttebane y te traje hasta aquí. Como se te ocurre salir estando es ese estado ttebane!—le recrimino la kunoichi – tenias fiebre, trate de bajártela y me puse a hacer algo de comer. Como es posible que tengas tanta comida, pero solo tengas recetas de Ramen baka!—se interrumpió a si misma – después ya estabas mejor y… - la chica recordó a Minato durmiendo y murmurando su nombre y lo feliz que se había puesto –

-¿Y?...—pregunto el chico que hasta hace unos momentos seguía recostado, pero ahora trataba de levantarse.

- ¡Que haces! Aun no estas bien baka, acaso quieres morir y dejarme sola para que otra vez intenten secuestrarme, pero esta vez no aparecerás para salvarme y que yo te este agradecida para siempre ttebane!—La de ojos violetas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde, así que solo pudo llevarse sus manos a su boca maldiciéndose a si misma y con un sonrojo en las mejillas que fácilmente podría competir con el rojo de su cabello.

- Nunca dejare que vuelva a pasar, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte – contesto el rubio con una sonrisa a causa de lo que acababa de confesar su amiga – Además, no es necesario que estés agradecida de por vida con migo, me conformo con que me regales una sonrisa tuya todos los días – volvió a sonreír.

- AAAHH! Que cosas dices, calla ttebane! – dijo esto golpeándolo en el pecho mas suave de lo que solía hacerlo, pues aun no estaba segura si se encontraba bien – Bueno, yo no se tu, pero yo tengo hambre, así que si vas a seguir diciendo tonterías, yo me puedo comer todo el Ramen que prepare ttebane! – dijo cortante. Minato no podía creer que Kushina hubiera cocinado para el, parecía que su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

Después de comer, el de ojos azules le dijo que se encontraba mejor, pero la kunoichi se reusó a irse hasta ya muy avanzada la noche, el chico se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero esta lo amenazo de muerte, y si algo había aprendido el Namikaze en el poco tiempo que levaba como su amiga, es que si apreciabas tu vida, jamás debes contradecir a la Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja fingió irse a su casa, pero en cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista, se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la sala de su amigo, y se quedo ahí hasta que vio como lo vencía el sueño, y se llevo consigo esa imagen de Minato durmiendo alegremente, afuera la noche no era tan oscura como otras, pues la iluminaba una luna casi llena y deslumbrante, pero no lo era para Kushina, pues ella había encontrado algo que hacia palidecer a la luna, un sol, pero este sol podía brillar de día y de noche y con mayor intensidad que cualquier otro astro, su nombre: Minato Namikaze.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de despedir a la chica de sus sueños (aunque parezca cursi, esa era la verdad) regreso a la sala, se recostó en el mismo sillón que hace apenas unas horas ambos habían compartido, volteo a ver hacia la ventana, le sorprendió que a pesar de ser tan noche, estuviera tan iluminado, y sonrió, pensando que tal vez era el reflejo de como se sentía, pues así o hacia sentir ella, lleno de luz. El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él, pero por un instante, le pareció ver un pequeño destello rojo que ondeaba, como en aquel día en que salvo a su amiga (comenzaba a preguntarse si solo era eso, una amiga, pues jamás se había sentido así con nadie mas), volvió a sonreír, pues al parecer su vida estaba llena de destellos, destellos que lo llenaban de luz y calor, destellos rojos, provenientes de una sola persona, su nombre: Kushina Uzumaki.<p> 


End file.
